


I like me better

by Charlie_chan16



Series: FFXV Song Ficlets [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bars, Gladio is his thicc husbando, Ignis is a god incarnate to me, Insomnia as New york, Lucis is a democracy, M/M, Noctis is president, Song fic, but I dunno, fite me on that, it might be good, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: Prompto met Ignis at a bar. Quite cliche I know, but these two seemed to be made for each other. And both seemed oblivious as Ignis payed for Prompto's drink.They made each other better.





	I like me better

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to do with this ficlet. I'm just dumping it here, and seeing what happens. This has to be my worst one. And I'm not really bothered to fix it. 
> 
> Enjoy shitty writing guys!   
> Here's the song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA

Insomnia was the prized jewel of the Lucian democracy. It was the main city, after all. And its name described it perfectly. At the top of the hierarchy, sat the president; Noctis Lucis Caelum. He and his right-hand man, and husband, Gladiolus Amicitia, overlooked the wellbeing of the democracy, and its citizens.

Below that were the statesmen, who took the issues of the citizens and brought them to the attention of the president. It had been this way for quite a while. And Insomnia was drawing in many more numbers in population.

One such person was Prompto Argentum. Recently a graduate from Gralea school of Art and Photography, Prompto had moved to Insomnia for a better job, and due to his friends bugging him to see more of the world. He’d set himself up with a small flat on the outskirts of the city. He felt, proud of himself that he’d been able to sort himself out.

His job was enough to keep him going in terms of essentials. But it was far from what the blond wanted to do. As his degree stated, he had graduated in photography, and he loved taking his camera wherever he went.

Which is why he found himself, in the middle of a bar, surrounded by his drunk work friends. His hands clutched tight around his camera, avoiding anyone with a drink who was tipsy. Honestly, he hadn’t the slightest clue why he had agreed to come.

He hated these kinds of things, how everyone seemed to be a different person when they drank. Plus, the toilets smelt, and the lighting was rubbish, so he couldn’t even take photos even if he wanted to.

He sighed and made his way to the bar, climbing on one of the stools and making sure his camera hung by its strap safely. “Whiskey sour, please,” Prompto called to the bartender, the music reverberating in his chest. He felt strange with his back to the dance floor, and with how dark it was as well. He didn’t like bars or clubs at all. The bartender nodded and wandered down the bar.

Prompto sighed and turned his interest to the dance floor. Two of his friends were there, grinding, so Prompto turned his attention back to the bar, and his camera. He clicked through his pictures from the day as his drink was placed in front of him. He reached into his pocket to get his wallet.

“Let me,” came a sultry voice, lightly accented as a hand dropped a twenty bill on the bar top. “And add an Old Fashioned, please.” Prompto’s eyes widened, slightly confused. ‘Ok, hot guy, paying for my drink. Ok Prompto, play it cool, don’t freak out, he might be nice. Or a creepy person.’

Prompto glanced up to the male, taking notice of his fancy dress shirt and glasses as he sat down. “Thanks,” Prompto said with a smile, causing the man’s green eyes to dart down to Prompto. Prompto’s own eyes shot down to his hands, feeling slightly out of his league talking to the male who seemed to have walked straight out of a fairy-tale. 

“It’s no trouble, I thought you could use the company.” Prompto snorted as he switched off his camera and tucked it into its pouch. He didn’t want to question why the man had just sat down next to him. That didn’t mean he didn’t feel slightly nervous. 

“So, what’re you in for?” he asked, his smile becoming brighter. The male chuckled as his drink and Prompto’s were handed to them. ‘Smooth Prompto, smooth.’ They spent the night like that, and Prompto found out his name was Ignis. Prompto decided he wasn’t a creeper, and that he had a good reason for paying for his drink. Ignis had been commanded by one of Prompto’s friends to pay for his drink, and since the poor girl was extremely intoxicated, Ignis thought it would be best to not antagonise her.

He was an assistant to one of the statesmen, and was there to organise an event between two of the statesmen. Why they would have such an important meeting in a bar, Prompto will never know. He also found out Ignis detested bars, and preferred to be at home with some Ebony. Prompto’s feelings about this guy seemed to perk a bit. He’d gone from suspected creeper, to good acquaintance in the space of an hour and a half, which even Prompto had to call a record and slightly abnormal. He’d chalked it up to the drink.  

It wasn’t long until Ignis offered his refuge at his apartment, which was only a few blocks from Prompto’s own. The blond had agreed, which then turned to a frenzied kissing session, which, both people didn’t expect. Neither had been in a long relationship, both had divulged to the other, and therefore didn’t know how it was supposed to work. Prompto thought that Ignis would kick him out by the time that he was done with the blond, but, the bespectacled man had pulled Prompto’s almost naked body to his. They’d managed to keep both of their boxers on, Ignis felt it would be disrespectful if they went that far without knowing each other for a few months.

That had been about six months ago, and Prompto was so glad he had taken that leap of faith to move to Insomnia. He’d begun to stay over at Ignis’ for longer periods, and really, he’d been thinking of moving in with the male. But, he knew that Ignis liked taking things slow, no rushing.

Prompto loved how Ignis made him feel, how he seemed to take Prompto’s personality, his feelings, his whole being and made him become a better person. Ignis had told him the same thing but, about himself. Prompto had blushed and tried to hide it.

Prompto loved how it seemed the two of them had seemed to gravitate towards staying up late at night, drinking Ebony and just, talking. They told each other their stories, and Ignis didn’t seem to care that Prompto was from the back waters of Gralea. Even though it was spat on by many people in Insomnia.

Ignis had told Prompto that he was from Tenebrae, but had moved when his parents died, and he had to move in with his uncle. Prompto loved that Ignis could still remember how to bake some of the traditional pastries from Insomnia, and how they usually accompanied their Ebony filled late nigh talks.

The two of them knew that they were immigrants, and that sometimes, they were both a mess. Alone, they were fine, but, put the two of them together, and they became like two pieces of an intricate jigsaw.

They made each other better.   


End file.
